Matchmaker's Second Interview
The Matchmaker's second interview takes place on Earthday of week 3 and is the main challenge of week 3. Failing the interview on challenge mode ends the game early. Auto-fail condition When playing on challenge mode, if the MC has more than four skills under 50 points (not counting manipulation or insight) she automatically fails the interview, no matter how high her other measures are. Raising skills to 50, however, is still not enough to pass the interview. For this reason, the pirate is the recommended background for beginner players trying to pass the matchmaker. Skills and knowledge The MC receives a bonus for every skill over 75 points, and every knowledge field over 50 points. Skills give a bigger boost than knowledge because they're less difficult to earn. If MC reaches maximum manipulation, the Matchmaker will say "You really are quite masterful. I've been watching you and I can't help but be impressed. You have never missed an opportunity to shape things to your will, and to my knowledge, no one else has even noticed you doing it. I can't remember the last time I've seen someone so successfully manipulative. And I don't mean that as an insult." Insight Gathering all the insight points possible (85) will give an additional bonus. This means arriving early at the Welcome Feast and getting the full 70 points of insight. Later, there are three different opportunities to gain +5 insight. For high insight, the Matchmaker says "You seem to have a gift for understanding people, MC, and finding the right thing to say as a result. It's a rare and impressive talent. Secrets Gathering at least five secrets gives a bonus and the following script will play: MM: You also have shown quite the talent at sniffing out secrets. MC: Somehow I think I'm nothing compared to you, Lady Matchmaker. MM: Which is why I don't judge you, nor will I mention it to anyone else. I just thought it was worth noting. Relationships The MC is judged on the total amount gathered for all types of relationships: friendship, respect, romance, approval and rivalry. If you've successfully unlocked all twelve romances, you will unlock additional special text. * Friendship text ** Low/no friendship: You have completely failed to inspire any significant amount of friendship in those you have met hersic. I cannot think but that this is a very poor reflection on your character. ** High friendship: You have surprised me, MC, and I am very rarely surprised. There is no end of people who think well of you. You have earned friends in every quarter. And with those who do not trust, or open up easily. * Respect text ** Low/no respect: I think it's best you realize bluntly, you are not respected at all by your peers. You might think this makes you safer, but trust me, it does not. ** Some respect: You have managed to earn an impressive degree of respect from your peers. ** High respect: If it weren't so redundant, I would give you my respect for all the respect you have managed to wrestle from your peers. Well done, MC. * Romance text ** If no romance unlocked: Perhaps romance is not what you seek here at the Isle, or perhaps your heart is already loyal to one. I will not judge you for it, but it was rather premature for you to close so many doors already. ** Some/high romance: You have started quite the campaign here at the Summit and have sparked the interest and intent of many. Perhaps there is some more to you than I initially thought. ** If almost all romance unlocked: It has been some time since I have seen someone like you, MC. It takes some skill and character to gain the honest interest of so many, especially when they are so different. I might even be impressed, if I wasn't concerned with the consequences. * Approval text ** Average approval: You have not become someone of any particular note, but neither are you regarded negatively. ** High approval: You have earned a great deal of approval from those not present at the isle. It's quite the impressive feat, MC, and will speak well of your ability to get any alliance I propose approved by those with veto power. * Rivalry text ** High rivalry: You have burned too many bridges, my girl. It will be a difficult road you have chosen to walk, and it doesn't reflect very well on your impulse control, understanding of people and long term thinking. All of which are important qualities. ** Lowered Blain's rivalry: Apparently, you have even managed to soften even the fire of Lord Blain's hate, which is quite impressive given as he is apparently quite unreasonable on the topic of you. A grand feat, indeed. The best way to increase romance is to go on successful dates. Throwing a successful week 1 event increases friendship, respect and approval. Succeeding at challenges increases usually respect and approval. Success text Succeeding at the second interview yields the same text when playing story mode as it would playing challenge mode. For a perfect success, the Matchmaker says: Despite my rather fearsome reputation, and don't pretend you don't know of it, in reality I have no problems admitting when I am wrong.Of course it happens so seldom I almost never get a chance to prove it. But I will now. I was entirely wrong about you, MC. I didn't see half as much potential in you as Jasper did. And quite honestly, I expected you to crack under the pressure. But not only have you not done so, you have excelled and come out of the forge it created a much stronger, finer being than before you went in. I don't impress easily, not anymore. But you have done it. You have impressed me entirely. I have no further reservations giving you my stamp of approval, child. For a normal success, she says: I admit, despite Jasper's protestations to the contrary, I wasn't sure you could do it. But, I will admit it. I was wrong about you. You might have what it takes to be a proper delegate after all. Of course, you still have much time to live up to, or fail to live up to, Jasper's opinion of you. But I will not be the one who stands in your way. I have no further reservations giving you my stamp of approval, child. Fail text When playing on challenge mode, you can be sent back to your nation, unlocking the respective achievement (Least Improved). The following text is played: Matchmaker: It gives me no pleasure to say this, for I know it will bitterly disappoint Jasper, of whom I am fond, but I cannot in conscience declare you a fit delegate. You had a second chance, a chance to change my mind, but you did not use it well. You will not get another. No country will sanction an alliance or even listen to the advice of a delegate whom the Matchmaker declares unfit. To save yourself and your country any further shame it is hastily decided it's best for you to return home, immediately. In the end MC, sent home in disgrace, didn't even register as a footnote in history. Could she have been something more? Could she have changed what happened after that fateful summit? The world will never know. If not playing on challenge mode, you can still 'fail' the interview, but the Matchmaker will still give you her stamp of approval due at Jasper's insistence. text here later.......Category:Challenges